Adjiony And Them Powers
by KingKrimson
Summary: It deals with the setting of Game of thrones kingdoms but with much different Characters so when you are bored, mad, happy, sad come and read Adjiony And Them Powers it will wow you from start to finish.


**Adjiony And Them Powers .MED**

" **Ready Set Go"**

" **Start 'N' Play"**

" **While Then"**

 **Chapter 1: The Fall and Rise of House Hamilton  
Part 1: The Rise of House Hamilton**

Oscarmayor: "The world was not always so small and pity, thousand of years ago while the rest of man prayed to gods; House Marlin became them. Through magic or sheer will, they mastered the greatest creatures in history. A horse grants men dominion over the land, a ship over the sea but dragons gave them the sky and everything and everyone beneath it. At its height their ancestors ruled the known world, whatever parts they didn't wasn't worth knowing; their capital called Valeria shamed the magnificent cities of the East for hammers and chisels was no match to dragon fire and sorcery; it was a city and an empire built to last till the end of time, it didn't. 400 years ago the Doom fell on Valeria; mountains cracked open like eggs, lakes and rivers boiled fountains of fire, ash and smoke spewed from the ground so high and so hot that even dragons burned in flight. The land splinted and the angry sea rushed in, in hours the greatest city in history became history; but some didn't burn or drowned with the rest of their race; 12 years before the Doom, despite the sneers of his rivals Ania Hamilton of hours Marlin abandoned the capital with his family and the rest of the Hamilton's; legends claim that his daughter foresaw the destruction of the city in a dream but more likely Ania met with some mishap at court and chose exile over execution. He and the rest of house Hamilton slicked away to a dreary remote god forsaken island, forsaken no longer; with arts now lost to the world, they transformed a tiny outpost into Dragon Stone a fortress fit for the last lords; then Ania's descendants settled into it like a tomb for their lost homeland. Until Aegon Hamilton became lord of Dragon Stone things changed, when he looked east he saw the past old, tired and dead but when he looked west he saw the future and possibility. Gold in the ground, gold in the fields and no dragons in the sky but his; he and his sisters: Rhaenys and Visenya flew over the great continent, only visitors to a strange land but when Aegon returned, he ordered construction of a massive table carved in the shape of Middling with all of the notable rivers and mountains that they have seen; a personal map of the seven kingdoms, then ruled by seven squabbling families. House Osborn held the Storm Lands from there seat at storm's end, House Tully of the Iron Islands has also conquered and enslaved the river lands and ruled them from Harrenhal that was a monstrous castle on the shore of the gods eye, House Silver held the frozen wasteland of the North that is the oldest, largest and emptiest of the kingdoms, House Lane held the western lands that is the wealthiest kingdom thanks to their gold mines, House Bridezilla Held the Reach that is the second most wealthiest kingdom thanks to their crops, House Alucard held the Vale or rather the vale held them, the mountains was impossible to get past expected through the bloody gate which have never been taken and also the sun never shines there, House Martel held the desserts of Dorne from the Plate because no one else wanted them. Together the seven kingdoms made Great Middling since those kingdoms was in the middle of other kingdoms, Great Middling was a realm that wasn't really a realm yet, ruled by great families that didn't know what greatness was; Aegon would teach them"  
Oscarmayor: "Through House Osborn entitled themselves storm king's, they was little more than dust; their kingdom in the Storm lands has been going to its end for the past few centuries helped along by other house's most of all by house Tully who were nearly finished with a monstrous castle at Harrenhal, too large and too costly a seat to rule only the River lands; King Argilac Osborn knew where the Senjon's would soon turn to. You would think a king that wanted to keep his crown would be worried of a man with fire-breathing monsters but King Argilac wasn't called the arrogant for nothing,he sent an envoy to Dragon Stone to enlist Aegon Hamilton and his dragons against his enemies in exchange Argilac offered lands he didn't have and a wife Aegon he didn't want. Aegon then sent his own envoy requesting that the princess of Storm Lands hand be given instead to Argon's closest friend and rumored half brother Orys El. Argilac answered with a box and a note.

Argilac: "These are the only hands your bastard should have of me"

Oscarmayor: "Inside the box were the hands of Aegon's envoy; how long had Aegon been waiting for such a pretext. As Aegon's army prepared to sail, ravens flew to every great lord of the seven kingdoms, all bore the same message.

Aegon: "From this day forth there would be but one king in Great Middling, those who bent the knee to Aegon of House Hamilton would keep their lands and titles; those who took up arms against me would be thrown down, humbled and destroyed"

Oscarmayor: "Poor old Argilac, he couldn't even match Aegon in arrogance; Aegon landed at the mouth of the Black Water River and raised a primitive Aegon fort in the disputed land between Harrenhal and Argilac Kingdom so that neither could decide whose problem he was. Adopting the customs of the seven kingdoms, Aegon made his own banner with a red three-headed dragon breathing fire upon a black field and Visenya crowned him with a ruby studded circlet of Valerian steel while Rhaenys hailed him as the first high king the continent had seen since the dawn age, as his lord and the gathered locals cheered him; Aegon named his loyal friends to a small council led by Orys El whom he called his strong right hand and the title stuck and a bastard became the first hand of the king but for now Aegon's kingdom contained only a rocky island in a handful of fields and the other kingdoms had longer armies, ships, castles and thousands of years of rule but Aegon had dragons that he had chosen for the words of his house: Fire and Blood. Before he was done, the rivers, fields and skies would turn red. Harren of House Tully inherited a kingdom that stretched from the Iron Islands to the Trident, it was to great a kingdom to rule from a castle like Pyke; for 40 years his Iron born plundered the River Lands for stone, tiber and slaves to build a sea worth the oven. Legend has it that Harren made the final stone to make the monstrous Harrenhal on the very day that Aegon landed in Middling; could it have been a divine omen. They wasn't the only ones, at Aegon's approached Harren's River Lords revolted lead by house Senjon; I don't Harren noticed. Harrenhal could repeal and army of a million men, no ladder could summit it's walls and no rams could shatter them and Harren shout his gates surrounding himself with his sons and his Iron born and waited for Aegon's army to drain back into the mug. When Aegon finally saw the monstrous castle he asked for negotiation and Harren granted it, Valyria has been the greatest part of the world that have been ever seen but Harren wanted to make better.

Aegon: "Yield now, and you may remain as the lord of the Iron Islands, yield now and your sons may rule after you; you see my army outside your walls, you see my dragons"

Harren: "What is outside my walls is of no concern, those walls is strong and thick"

Aegon: "Dragons fly"

Harren: "Ha Ha Ha Ha, but stone doesn't burn"

Aegon: "When the sun sets your rain shall end"

Oscarmayor: "Harren spat and returned to his castle, once inside he promised land, rich's and Tully daughters to who ever could bring down Aegon and all of his dragons. As the sun sinked below the horizon, all of Harrens men trolled the battlements but the moon rose and sinked and no dragon appeared. While the Iron born was ringing the battlefield, Aegon drove his dragon Balerion higher and higher in the nights sky so that even the great castle of Harrenhal look like an anthill below them then they plunged straight into the castle well inside the guarded walls, the five towers of Harrenhal reach towards Aegon like a hand and Balerion opened his mouth and bathed all of the fingers in flames.

Aegon: "Harren was right, stone doesn't burn but men do; even when they are Iron born. HM HM HM HM HM"

James Senjon: "The dragons blasted my ancestors into ash that choked the survivors when they screamed, Harren soldiers left from the battlefield and died, they huddled against the walls and died, they fled across the yard...and died; Harren and his sons took shelter inside the castle; stone didn't burn but as Balerion blasted it with fire, it glowed wide hot. Ha Ha Ha, the world greatest castle became the world's greatest oven; baking the last of house Tully in it"

Oscarmayor: "Outside the castle walls, the towers of Harrenhal glowed red and begin to twist and melt like five big candles with stone melting down its sides like wax. The next morning, Aegon forged a new River lands and he named the rebel Edmyn Senjon as his Lord Paramount of the Trident and had the other River Lord's swear him fidelity as their new lead. For sentries House Tully had terrorized the River Lands but under house Senjon the River Lands would return to peace. After the castle was cool enough to allow men inside, Aegon vintered into the ruin he made of Harrenhal, he saw the ash and bodies, scorched stone and the mangled and melted swords of his former enemies and to his men confusion, he ordered these useless swords and the River Lands crown to be sent to his Aegon fort. While Aegon marched on Harrenhal after his carnation, Orys El took most of his forces and his queen Rhaenys and her dragon south to deal with matters there: Argilac the Arrogant King of the Storm Lands; Argilac had his seat at Storm's End a castle considered the most inpragentable after Harrenhal, Argilac may have been arrogant but was not stupid or a coward, his lords advised him to shut his gates and wait out the sage but he had heard what have happened to Harrenhal and revised to die a suckling pig cooked in his own castle, he would meet victory or defeat the same way with sword in hand; so he called his banners and marched to meet Orys El in the field. Thanks to Rhaenys dragon Meraxes, Orys knew Argilac was coming, how many men he had and how fast he marched so Orys simply seized the high ground and dug in on the hills and waited for Argilac. As the two armies approached the wind rose to meet them and the rain poured from the sky, a gale which would give the battle the name: The Last Storm; King Argilac lords wanted him to wait for the storm to die down but a storm king saw that the rain was blowing into the faces of the El men on their hills and Argilac outnumbered the El's 2 to 1 with four times as many knights and heavy horses, Argilac attacked. Three times Argilac lead his knights against the El army and the hills was deep and the rain has beat the earth to mud, the war horses slipped and the changes fell apart; the battle seemed lost until Argilac ordered his spear men up the hill and blinded by the rain maybe the El's didn't see them until it was to late; one hill fell, then another and another until only one remained in the El center. If Argilac could break through there he could split the invading army and flank both half. Argilac and his men charged and the El line broke revealing Queen Rhaenys and Meraxes. Argilac vanguard burst into flames and his men panicked, the victory charge fell into chaos and Argilac himself was thrown from his horse but he didn't yield; when Orys El arrived he found the old king holding off half a dozen men and another half a dozen dead at his feet. Orys El dismounted his horse to meet the King on even footing and offered Argilac one final time to yield and Argilac cursed him instead; as the storm raged on the grizzled old man warrior and the bearded upstart fought for life and kingdom. In the end Argilac got his wise, he died with sword in hand; as word as Argilac death spread, his lords and knights throw down their swords and fled. Orys and his vanguard road to Storm's End to claim Argilac castle for Aegon only to find the gates barred and the walls maned, Argilac's daughter now holds his crown and the new storm Queen was as found of kneeling as her father; she declared that Orys would only win bones, blood and ashes here but her men was weaker than her and that night her men gave Orys her. Argilac refused his daughter's hand in marriage but now she is right before him but instead of Orys doing what an barbering would do, he instead treated her with hospitality as they both sat at a table and he even offered her a cup of wine and something to eat as he told her that he would have the arms, banners and words of house Osborn to honor her fathers courage in the last storm since Orys had none of his own to discharge first and the S became the sigil of House El and Storms End their seat and Argilac's daughter would even remain in her home though as a lady and not a princess because the Storm Lands was now Aegon's and as tribute Aegon remained the swords and crown of the Storm End"

Samuel Lane: "Aegon now ruled two of the Seven kingdoms but he would no longer be able to take the rest, for the first time in thousands of years, the King's put aside their differences and joined forces to a command enemy; my ancestors King Loren of house Lane was head of the wealthiest family of the Seven kingdoms and King Loren join his forces with house Bridezilla of the Reach they have the mightiest army in history a so called Iron fist to break the would be conquer but while an Iron fist could smash a mans face in battle, you would look silly hunting birds or beast with it and Aegon had a creature that was both and the kings had never seen a dragon let alone fought one; they had fought each other thousand of years ago and victory always went to the larger army, surely a force that is five times Aegon's force could manege one dragon but Aegon arrived with three. Still the Lanes and Bridezillas hope for victory and the battle field they chose was a wide plain field and clean sky, perfect for archers and mounted cavalry but neither the King's thought of why the ground was so plain there have been no rain for fortnight that meant all the grass was bone dry, perfect for dragons and first the kings look like they was going to emerge victorious when the horn blew for battle the army swapped around Aegon's flanks and Iron fist of mounted knights smashed through his center before the dragons could even enter the frame but then Aegon and his sisters took flight and unleashed their dragons not on the soldiers but on the dry field all around them and the Iron fist un-clinched and became a hand outstretched for mercy; As Aegon promised, he had none. More than 4 thousand men died in the fires another thousand escaping and 10's of thousands returned home as monsters burned scared beyond reconocen, house Bridezilla never returned at all. A Field of Fire as the singers called it, came the last of the Bridezilla line became the Lords of the Reach and wardens of the South as for my luxurious ancestors; when King Loren saw the battle was lost, he road through a wall of flame and smoke to safety or at least to an heroic capture a day later where he laid his sword and crown before Aegon and knelt. Aegon true to his word spared him and confirmed house Lane as Lords of Casterly Rock and wardens of the West, why wouldn't he a Lane is always a good Allie to have and now we owe our lives to the crown so we would have to pay for that till this day besides Aegon had a fetish for collecting swords and crowns not heads"

Mara Silver: "With most of the South in Aegon's hands the best chance to throw back the conqueror now lay with the North, if we cared enough to try; unlike our Southern rivals the Silver Kings of Winter didn't forge the North into one kingdom glory or gold; there is little of either here, we did it to survive. Alone in Great Middling, The North Remembered when worse than Dragons laid waste to our armies; thousands of years ago when the moon stood in front of the sun race not men nor animal but called them Vampires that wanted to take all living life. They demanded no crown, offered no terms, spared no life and other creatures of night marched with them and with humanity facing extension the first men originating in the North calling themselves Silvers seeked out power to stop this treat and they found a kind called inhumans and together both of them pushed the Vampires back into a land that is always night and sealed it off by building a Wall that is 300 miles of ice, stone and earth rising 700 feet tall and to guard it they established a group of brave men called the Brotherhood that is sworn to defend the world from any creature that tries to pass"

Oscarmayor: "After the Moon passed the Sun, the North tried to forget it belonged to a continent; perhaps through pride or perhaps through ignorance, never could tell with the North but with news of Aegon's dragons spread Torrent Silver the King of The North knew he couldn't forget Great Middling any longer, so he summoned his Lords to Northampton the castle of Silver. Many Lords shrugged off the threat, while the rest put wages on how long the South would take to burn Torrent silenced them with a command to assemble their armies and descend from the North in force"

Mara Silver: "As the Kings of the Rock and Reach burned the field of fire, the greatest forces since the long night crossed into the River Lands but when King Torrent arrived at the Trident he saw on the opposing side of the riverbank the combined straight of all Aegon's conquered kingdoms, a force larger than Torrent's own by half and with three dragons"

Oscarmayor: "That night King Torrent called a conference of all his Lords and advisers, some wanted to fight and trust Northern power, the wisest of them wanted to withdraw to mount Caitlin a fortress which have thrown back every Southern invasion and burn there and one suicidal Lord wanted to ambush Aegon's camp in the dark and kill the dragons as the sleep or the very least their riders and King Torrent was thinking what his death might be like: Burning, Beheading, Dismemberment perhaps all three"

Caitlin Silver: "My ancestors listened to their console and in the morning crossed the Trident under a flag of parlay then King Torrent of House Silver laid his accident crown at Aegon's feet and was named Lord of Northampton and warden of the North"

Oscarmayor: "And the King Who Knelt"

Mara Silver: "He had no choice, and thanks to him our soldiers returned to their homes whole and unharmed; the swords that Aegon took from them was not twisted, burnt or mangled"

Oscarmayor: "Yet"

Dran Alucard: "The Vale of House Alucard was the last of the great kingdoms left, old and proud and my house did what we always do in times of strife; shut the Bloody Gate sealing off the Vale then at the time the Queen region Sharia of house Alucard retreated with her son the boy King Runnel into the Eyre, her families impregnable fortress. From the top of their mountain they could look down on Great Middling and at that time it was light in the sky so one day Queen Sharia entered the outer courtyard to find her young son sitting on the knee of Visenya Hamilton with her dragon beside her and just as he would ask for another piece of cake at dinner the little King Runnel asked his mother if he could go flying on the nice ladies dragon. Visenya smiled at Sharia, so Sharia remembered her manners and ask if Visenya would like some wine or food; she must be tried after such a long flight but Visenya ignored her question and Runnel was bored with his mother pleasantries Runnel demand an answer, poor boy he didn't even understand the question; Sharia hesitated for a moment and asked Visenya as a mother if it was safe for the boy and Visenya insured her it was; what choice did Sharia have so while her son circle the castle she collected his little ringlet, her own region crown and the accident falcon crown of mount Vale which the Alucard's had wearied for thousands of years; Runnel had taken to the skies a King but he landed as a Lord-ling perhaps he considered his accident things a fair trade for few minutes of flight as a little boy would more likely he didn't even noticed the three crowns at Visenya's feet or recognized the swords beside them"

Oscarmayor: "The heads of Great Middling had bowed to Aegon but it's heart still beat free, old town the center of the faith of the Seven; there dealt the high septon, the father of the faithful who commanded the obedience of all of Great Middling only the North and their old gods defied them. When Aegon had landed in Great Middling, the High Septon had locked himself in the starry sept and fasted for seven days and seven nights one for each of his gods and all he received for his trouble was the divine wisdom that if old town took up arms against the dragon the city would burn; faithful and faithless alike and after the submission of house Silver Aegon marched towards old town stealing himself from another battle but he found the gates open with the high septon welcoming him. The pious fool even had the arrogance to grant what Aegon had already won and anointed the last Valyrian as: Aegon of House Hamilton, First of his Name, King of the Andels and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm as if titles meant anything to a man before whom time itself had bowned. The Maesters would hench divide all of history into before and after conquest. Most expected Aegon to stay and make old town his seat but soon after his connotation Aegon returned to the mouth of BlackWater river where he had first set foot on Great Middling and a small town had sprouted around his primitive fort; to honor their new master the locals dubbed it Kings Landing though it looked more fit for a head nut with wooden palaces, muddy streets and modeled swords carted in from every corner of the conquest but when Aegon made it his kingdom wood became stone, black mud was buried beneath a red keep and the collected swords of Aegon's foes was blasted by dragon fire and became a seat fit for the conqueror and seven crowns held up behind the throne and became the greatest density this world have ever known, House Hamilton your family, your throne or at least it is going to be"

Chapter 1: The Fall and Rise of House Hamilton  
Part 2: The Fall of House Hamilton

After Oscarmayor and a little boy of the age 8 that would accompany him to different parts of Great Middling to learn of its history was done from visiting the North, they both came to a pathway called Kings Road that lead right to Middling itself.

Little boy: "So dad you told me the rise, what about the fall?"

Oscarmayor: "Well….I am not your father, I am your guardian and the fall is long then the rise. It all began when Aegon noticed he did not have control of all of Great Middling and only one was left: Dorn"

As Oscarmayor begun to talk, the little boy king: Brian of House Hamilton was seating on the horse as it followed Oscarmayor.

Oscarmayor: "Aegon's sister Visenya had flown over the Vale and returned with its crown and copying her sister Rhaenys flown her dragon over the enemy force block way to Dorne and she landed in the castle of its ruling lady Queen Marius of House Martel; Marie was 80 years old, fat, bald and blind. Behind Queen Marius back many sniggered at her as the Yellow Toad of Dorne and the beautiful Rhaenys probably thought as much when they met, she demanded Queen Marius to kneel to her brother Aegon but she said with Marian age a simple vow of submission would do but the Queen told the other princess that the Hamilton's wasn't wanted in Dorne and no Martel would never bow, bend or break to the will of a Hamilton no matter how badly they burned. Rhaenys could have mounted her dragon right then and roasted Marius in her castle like her brother had done in Harrenhal but whatever she saw in Marius eyes scared her right back to Middleton (King's Landing) with her dragon's tail between its legs. After Aegon's coronation Rhaenys returned to Dorne with Aegon and Visenya and their dragons but no armies met them in the fields and no lords defied them in their castles and as their dragons approached Dorne was simple….empty. House Martel had learned from House Tully and The Field of Fire that dragons was unbeatable in battle but wars was more than battle. Unopposed Aegon claimed Dorne for his own but as soon as he returned to Middling, his castles were hurled off towers and his royal garrison vanished in the desert that he put in Dorne never to be seen again except when the wind blows and the sand cough up old bones and armor; Rhaenys returned on Meraxes in intent on revenging herself against Marius Martel but dawn was no longer empty, the Dornish kept Marius promise and fought even while burning under dragon flame and they won. A bow parse the eye of Meraxes and knocked the dragon out of the sky and House Martel remained Unbroken unlike the unfortunate Rhaenys, in their raise Aegon and Visenya seat flame to every castle in city but Sun spear the capital of Dorne; trying to turn the people against House Martel but the Dornish stayed loyal and when Aegon returned to Middling he found assassins waiting for him in the streets of his own capital. From then on the King and his family would be guarded by the seven greatest Knights in the realm: The Kings Guard, when Marius died in her sleep; her weak and tired son sued for peace but old Marius had exhausted Aegon as well and he granted the request but the Hamilton's still wanted Dorne and eventually they would have it but not at the point of a sword, they would buy it the same way great Lords buy anything with a daughter. After the conquest when men looked up they saw dragons, nobles learned to keep their eyes down but the gods weren't used to sharing the heavens; after Aegon died the high septon led the faith and its army into revolt claiming that the Valerian way was to barbaric way was an abomination in the eyes of the Seven though no one can explain where the divine mother and father had come from which was two of the Seven things the Septon worshiped. Your ancestor Maegor I "The Wise or Maegor The Cruel as men slander him was the son of Aegon and he put a bounty on the head of every militant priest and miraculously the faith soon returned to their old town. With Dorne in the fold and the faith put in its place none in Great Middling were left to oppose your family so they started opposing each other; in the Dance of Dragons a Hamilton princess tried to steal her brothers throne and thanks to her stupidity most of their dragons died and the one thankfully eat her before it died but even without their dragons they were still the blood of old Valeria which proved just as dangerous. One of your foolish ancestors didn't see what separated his bastards from the rest of the Hamilton family and legitimized them all on his deathbed and adopting the name Black Fire, the bastards proved their nature and tried to seize their father's kingdom and when they failed their sons tried, when their sons failed their grandsons tried until finally Sir Barristan the Bold, Knight of the Kings Guard slew Malee's the monstrous in the war of The Nine penny Kings ending the last of the Black Fire line, ultimately without their dragons and without blood diluted by commoners they failed to see the greatest threat growing right under their noses"

They was still walking till a horse rider approved and the rider was wearing armor of the Kings Guard golden armor, sword and helmet till he took off his helmet and revealed his young face and golden hair and Oscarmayor knew who he was: Sir Maximus of Kings Guard or Golden Lion but Oscarmayor remember him as Maximus of House Lane.

Maximus: "Bruce Wayne, I would never imagine you to be traveling with a tired horse and a boy, i thought you had money"

Oscarmayor: "Well Maximus we are on a knowledge history journey, we aren't only known by our money. I think you Maximus could help us, what can you tell us of King Aerys?"

First Maximus had a cheerful face but once he mentioned the name Aerys his face was more serious. Well I believe how the saying goes, every time a Hamilton is born the Gods flip coin; they must have dropped the one for King Aerys but first he seemed to have dodged the family madness but as he grew older he began to see conspirators everywhere and where there was none he worked to create them, as one of his Kings Guard at the youngest age of 15 I saw firsthand that a King that couldn't rule his own mind couldn't rule seven kingdoms, we endured his reign because we hoped his son Rhaegar would right the realm when he ascended to the throne but then Rhaegar proved as mad as his father and captured Lora and Jor El that was one of Middlings banners and top army leaders and Lady and Lord of the Storm Lands because he heard a rumor that the El's and their armies was going to abandon all of Great Middling and when they plead for mercy to Aerys for justice; the Mad King obliged laughing as he dispenser, hanging Lora with fire under her and Jor chained around his neck to a wall watching was able to help her because there was a bow and arrow that he could put ease to his wife's soul but as he reached, it was too far away and he choked to death as only a finger could touch the bow and arrow. Unsatisfied with only two murders the Made King then ordered James Senjon Lord of the Iron Islands to execute his two wards: Sunga El and you Bruce Wayne but (Sigh) instead James Senjon raised the River Lands in revolt, Oscarmayor found as much good soldiers he could in the North to help and Sunga won three battles in a single day with his elite El army to unite the Storm Lands behind but only to be defeated by a royalist army and forced to flee leaving his home of Storm's End besieged. The Hand of the King at that time was in charge of taking out Sunga and final cornered Sunga in the town of the Stone Sept and sent his soldiers door-to-door searching for the rebel leader but the villagers hated the Mad King and loved Sunga and kept him one step ahead of the soldiers until only one refuge remained"

They saw the night was coming and started to make a campfire and thankfully Maximus was out there hunting and had a full grown deer to cook and eat.

Maximus: "So as the soldiers closed in all the towers bells ranged out, Bong! Bong! Bong!"

Oscarmayor: "How do you know how it sounds? You wasn't even there"

Maximus: "Hay that's how my father said it sounded"

Oscarmayor: "Bling! Bling! Bling! That was how i heard it"

They all laughed and Nathaniel continued telling the tale.

Maximus: "So you and James Senjon and ya'll friend and his son James Senjon junior and together they routed the Hands army and rescued Sunga and I believed after y'all spit on the War and got married"

Oscarmayor: "Well me and James junior went to rescue the Lady of Stone Sept and her maiden because that what the Hand used to escape and he had them as hostages but in the end we saved them and I married the white haired foreign maiden and James married the Lady high septon of the town and only a fortnight later we rushed back into the fields"

Maximus: "Yeah okay while the Mad King was losing, his son Rhaegar came to take charge as he persuaded his father to summon what he call his estranged friend Lord Samuel Lane, the richest and most powerful Lord in the realm no disrespect intended to House Wayne; Rhaegar himself would lead the royal army against the thought to be usurper Sunga. On the banks of the Trident Rhaegar fought the man who he basically had his parents murdered and who wanted revenge for it and who thought would still his birthright in return and in the end Sunga wanted revenge more as his hammer SHATTERED his Rhaegar's armor and it's rubies fell into the river like raindrops vanishing in the current. With Rhaegar's defeat nothing stood between Sunga and King's Landing and imagine the Kings surprise a foughtnight later when he saw not S sigil of hope but Lions outside his gates, his former hand Samuel Lane had come to the capital with a force even Sunga couldn't match claiming to be loyal to the King, trusting what he wanted to believe Aerys ordered the gates open and a Lane forces dutifully began to rape, pillage and murder the King's actual loyal subjects. When you, noble Bruce Wayne and James finally arrived at the capital y'all found"

Oscarmayor: "Lane banners hanging over the sacked city, Hamilton corpses littering its streets and you newly knighted Sir Maximus Lane seating on the Iron Throne and below you the Mad King Aerys whom you had sworn to protect laid in a pool of his own blood from a sword thrust through his back"

Maximus had his head down and Oscarmayor wasn't talking friendly.

Maximus: "I was only a boy the only way to do it was through the back while he wasn't looking, it wasn't my fault he wanted me by his side all the time, it wasn't my fault he thought I was loyal but I was manipulated"

Oscarmayor: "He was almost a hundred, slow, weak! And you was 17 and the best, fastest sword this realm as seen since Sir Barristan the Bold but you chose to do what you did then you sat on the throne like you was proud, the proud Lion"

Maximus: "You could have thanked me! For doing the right thing by doing the realm a favor, he was cruel and mad but you was to honorable; (Chuckle) I was a hero in front of the sight of men and gods, people called me the Lion Savior, the Golden Lion of the Realm but you condemned me to King Slayer, one with no honor but unlike you Sunga appreciated me to his glorious victory and he pardoned me for my crime and even demanded for me to stay on Kings Guard beside Sir Barristan Lebeau who'd been wounded at the Trident fighting for Aegon, true both of us had failed to protect our Kings but perhaps that's what Sunga liked most about us and when my father presented Sunga with the bodies of Rhaegar's wife and two children, you pulled up your skirts and demanded Sunga send their killer and me to the wall to serve as apart of that Northern Brother Hood but I knew Sunga wouldn't because he saw what you couldn't and he was ashamed of the bodies and more ashamed of his relief and he knew that Rhaegar's heirs had to die or they would become King and be just like Aerys and his throne wouldn't be safe but glorious hero's didn't kill children and they simply didn't punish their murders but in the end Sunga took the Throne"

Oscarmayor: "No doubt you Brian would have suffered a similar fate but your father had wisely hide you away with your mother to the abandoned island of Dragon Stone and then to that city where I found you"  
Brian Hamilton: "And so the last dragons of Valeria, heirs to the greatest dynasty from the greatest civilization this world have ever known slept in sewers and foraged for scarps in alleyways always changing names and dyed golden hair to black, always running till you came Oscarmayor"

Maximus: "Oscarmayor, who is this boy?"

Oscarmayor: "He is your new King and I am taking him to the throne, he is Brian of House Hamilton, first of his name and son of King Richard The Brave"

Maximus: "HM who is his mother?"

Oscarmayor: "Your elder sister, Lyanna Lane"

Maximus: "Impossible my sister was never married to Richard but…. I did hear rumors once about the two of them, that would make him a Blackfire"

Oscarmayor opened the bottom his sword handle and pulled out a piece of paper then handed it to Maximus to read and as Maximus read his eyes widened.

Maximus: "This tells about a secret marriage of King Richard to my sister Lyanna"

Oscarmayor: "It was Maester William that gave them away and he document it; so I found Lyanna since I heard she left Middling and I didn't know were till a raven came to me with a message of her location in a city called Westrose and when I came she trusted me (Sigh) to deliver her child then she told me that when her stomach begun to shown Richard told her to go there and when the time is right call open my father but I went instead"

Maximus: "Then why is she not with y'all traveling to Middling"

Oscarmayor: "She said that she will go to her father and I am to go to King's Landing"

Maximus: "So….it was all a lie, King Aerys was not the true heir. And my whole life all I wanted was to be apart of Kings Guard and Sunga mostly have his swordsman protecting him so I am with you on this one but Middling has changed since you last left; Sunga have changed and I don't think he would give his crown so easy and he also have two sons and a daughter"

Oscarmayor: "I think I could reason with my old friend or so I hope"

Chapter 1: The Fall and Rise of House Hamilton  
Part 1: The Rise of House El

Sunga: "They sing songs about my conquest, how I road into the throne room and found a Lion on my throne and the last Hamilton dead and I believe the song goes as it plays the piano: and so the Stag walks proud as the Lion bows and no one left to fight the Proud Stag. My childhood friend Oscarmayor thought I spared Maximus life because I hated the Hamilton's so much which I do but the real reason was that before we sacked the city, someone did it first: Samuel Lane with his Lions and something Oscarmayor didn't know was that I knew about the Lanes attack. After the battle on the Triton's at my most glorious moment when I smash the Mad King's son, that later night one of Lord Lanes men came (Chuckle) I thought he was an assassin but instead he came barring a latter, or trade?, I didn't know if it helped me or Samuel?"

Samuel Lane: "For a trade for you to spare the Lane's I would allow you to marry my daughter Lois Lane; that should be a fair trade since she is barring your child"

Sunga: "I wouldn't except, if I wanted my mistress now wife hand I would have it once I took the city but then I took a moment to think and I saw that my people was weak from the none stopping battles so I wrote back permission so my people can live since my father always said a good general will always think about what's best for his people but what I didn't know was that Samuel Lane would let his men murder and rape the people of the city and as I walked through the city I told myself that it was war, there was to be no mercy, it was supposed to be my greatest moment with the people behind me, waiting for me and then Oscarmayor made it worse by shaming what I gave permission for and over it all which I did not know that Samuel Lane sent his dog they call Sabertooth to the quarters of Prince Rhaegar wife and smashed his two children heads to a wall and opened the belly of his wife to make sure there would be no more hidden Hamilton's and I knew that my throne would never be safe if there was any more Hamilton's; then soon Oscarmayor left me alone with Lions at my every turn, I needed a politician like Oscarmayor on my side for a hand but instead I had to have my brother as my hand oh wait he wanted to return home to the Storm Lands so um….oh yes I appointed the man that taught me about life and how to fight: James Senjon, I think he is the only one I could trust outside of my beloved but you can't really tell with Lanes. Thankfully James Senjon did exempted and let his son and one of my close friends become lord of the Iron Islands in his stead"

Sunga was seating on his throne while court was in session, it was set up with the King's guard standing at the bottom of the steps and the people in front of them, the Hand of the King: James Senjon standing on the right of the King with the rest of the King's council seated beside James Senjon and the Queen: Lois Lane seat on the left of her King.

Sunga: "Next"

A old man stepped forward.

Sunga: "What is your name and case?"

Old man: "I am Darwin Finn my grace, I come humbling myself to you for your help, I am a farmer and my neighbor is a farmer; he threatened to

take my lands and….life, he have strong men backing him up and it is just me and my wife and child; so I beg for your help, my king"

Sunga: "Well have you informed your neighbor that you will be taking your problems to court so he could come as well?"

Darwin: "No my grace, he is a brought"

One of the King's council stood forward: Lex Luthor.

Lex Luthor: "This is a growing problem, the brought fought for you in the previous war, Bardock Green, my grace"

Sunga: "Sir Barristan step forward"

From the King's guard Sir Barristan stepped forward, turned around and knelt before Sunga.

Sir Barristan: "I am your to command my grace"

Lois smiled but James put his hand on Sunga's shoulder.

James Senjon: "Easy my grace, let Bardock Green talk his peace, remember you must have all farmers on your side"

Lois Lane: "His is the King not a boy, if he calls for blood then blood it is"

Sunga: "No, Sir Barristan take 10 of my men and bring Bardock Green to court tomorrow and if necessary do by force"

Sunga stood up.

Sunga: "James Senjon you are very wise and as my hand I appoint you to deal with the rest of the matters of today's court"

Sunga walked down the steps and went behind the throne room to his quarters and the King's guard followed.

Lois Lane: "I am still here!"

Three of the King's guard stood in front of Lois.

Lois Lane: "Where is my brother?"

One of the King's councilmen spoke up, Charles Xavier.

Charles Xavier: "Apparently still hunting my grace"

James Senjon seat on the throne.

Lex Luthor: "The King spits and the Hand polish"

James Senjon: "Shout your sharp tug Luthor, who is next?"

Oscarmayor, Maximus and Brian was walking through the King's Wood with their horses.

Maximus: "So Oscarmayor, who taught you to fight"

Oscarmayor: "When I was 7 I was warded off to the Iron Islands and there Lord James Senjon taught me, but if you are referencing if I could take on

the men following us, like icing a cake; you just protect the boy"

Maximus nodded.

Maximus: "I heard in the Iron Islands they learn to fight with two swords, when I was a boy at seven my father paid so many swordsman the greatest in the lands to teach me and some taught me and others wasn't that good and on my 14th name day I learned that I was good and I started getting argent; I begun beating all of my teachers till my last teacher was a slave girl from some god forsaken place, my dad said she was an amazon and she put me on my back twelve times but when I turned 17 I enjoyed getting put on my back and enjoyed even more putting her on her back and soon I begun to love her even if my father forbidden it but just like Valeria it ended when she ran away in the night with a ship I showed her a day earlier for both of us to run away together; so young king what is the moral of this story, (chuckle) I sound like my father"

A man then jumped down from a tree branch in front of them.

Man: "Never love a whore because all she want from ya is money, who are ya'll fellas"

Oscarmayor: "My name is Lincoln James"

Maximus: "No need to lie My Lord"

Man: "My Lord? Well look what we got here a Lord!"

Oscarmayor: "We?"

Then 10 other men jumped from tree bushes.

Man: "We are the King's Wood Guard and by law you must give us 10 pods of gold….or else"

Maximus: "Oh you got to be kidding, the King's Wood Guard died over hundreds of years ago"

Man: "But the laughing knight has returned"

Maximus: "Then like the Falcon Knight I will end this"

Maximus pulled out his sword and the Wood Knights pulled out there swords.

Maximus: "I am apart of the King's guard, my blade will go right through you"

Oscarmayor: "Who gave ya'll the command to collect gold?"

Man: "The King and The Laughing Knight, there was a treaty I guess ya'll lads wasn't invited"

Maximus: "Impossible I am King's guard, where ever the king goes I go"

Man: "Well your not with him right now are you"

One of the Wood Guards ran at Maximus and Maximus blocked the sword attack then with his other hand he stabbed the wood knight in his eye

with his dagger and the Knight fell dead.

Maximus: "Anymore"

The man took off his armor and shirt revealing a snake tattoo that goes around his neck and whole body.

Man: "Back up I will defeat the King Slayer"

Maximus went in shock by what he called him as the man ran with sword charging at him but Oscarmayor blocked the attack with his sword.

Oscarmayor: "We will pay your taxes"

The man then stepped back.

Man: "OK"

Maximus: "Why would we agree with these demands?"

Oscarmayor: "Because I can pay them"

Oscarmayor got three stashes of gold from his horse and gave it to the man.

Oscarmayor: "There now can we pass?"

Man: "Yes but if this is not enough then we will find y'all"

The Wood Guards allowed them to pass and soon the wall of Middling was visible with the sigil of house El hanging from the top of it.

Brian: "Wow"

Maximus: "And it will all be yours soon; but Bruce how exactly are we supposed to convince King Sunga"

Oscarmayor: "That name, King Sunga it sounds so weird to my ears"

Oscarmayor got onto his horse and put Daniel behind him and Maximus got on his horse also.

Oscarmayor: "I'm not sure yet"

They road to the gates greeted by two guards.

Guard 1: "Who goes there, oh?! my Lord what brings you here"

Oscarmayor: "I have come to meet with the king"

Guard 2: "You just missed court"

Oscarmayor: "I will see if I can still talk with my old friend"

Oscarmayor and Maximus road into the city and everyone saw the sigil flag of a wolf a armor and W on it that was hanging from Oscarmayor horse back and everyone gathered around.

Man: "MI'lord is that you? Oscarmayor Wayne"

Oscarmayor: "Yes it is"

Man: "Lord Oscarmayor Wayne has returned!"

Everyone cheered his name, all the woman, men and children of Middling gathered around throwing flowers at them and offering Oscarmayor wine and food.

Maximus: "Well they really love you"

Oscarmayor: "I guess I am a hero to them"

Brian: "You are a hero"

The Queen Lois Lane was looking down at her high keep.

Lois Lane: "What is this?!"

A servant came to her bowing.

Servant: "Oscarmayor Wayne has returned my Queen"

Lois Lane: "Ugh if only the people would love Sunga as much as they love him and who is that boy his with?"

Servant: "Most likely his son my Queen"

Lois Lane: "(Sigh) No his oldest son is 8 and youngest son is 1, that boy looks like he is 10; go tell the guards to don't let him enter the castle until he tell them his purpose of coming then tell me"

Queen Lois left her quarters to the throne room where King Sunga was fixing his wardrobe as Lois sat next to him on her throne.

Lois Lane: "When does the Stag dress up for a wolf"

Sunga: "We are friends and I want him to think that I am fit to be King"

Lois Lane: "My father would say the Lion or in this case Stag does not concern himself with the options of the sheep"

Sunga: "I thought he was a wolf? (Sigh) wife I don't wanna argue with you about how I should be an argent king"

Lois Lane: "Where is my children"

Servant: "You eldest son is reading in the library and your other son and daughter is in the courtyards"

Sunga: "Tell them to come, I want Oscarmayor to meet them"

Oscarmayor road the short river bridge to the castle gates with the people behind him.

Guard 1: "On behave of the Royal family I must know your reason of coming"

Man Civilian 1: "He wants to see the King, let him pass!"

Man Civilian 2: "Yeah let him pass you fool"

Guard 2: "Shut your mouths and get back to your day!"

Maximus: "He is here to see his friend the King"

Guard 1: "Oh no we are the guards to the pits, of course he wants to see the King this is his house but with what business; the King is a busy man"

Guard 2: "He don't have time for northerners"

Guard 1: "And you king slayer, your sister looked for you in court and the king was unprotected"

Maximus: "Do I have to do all of the protecting around here?"

Brian: "I thought no one called you that name?"

Guard 2: "Only the sheep call him the golden Lion, hay get back!"

The civilians was ordered off of the Royal bridge.

Oscarmayor: "Just let me pass I know the King did not authorized such an order"

Guard 1: "No the Queen did and we are not supposed to let y'all pass until we get an answer"

The Royal gates opened and it was the Hand James Senjon standing on the other end.

James Senjon: "I knew there would be a little miscommunication, the King ordered that you let them pass"

Oscarmayor: "Lord Senjon"

James Senjon: "I am not a Lord any more, only a Hand to the gracious King Sunga"

Maximus: "Watch the horses"

They left the horses outside the gates as they all walked in, there was a hallway with many rooms on the right and left of them as they walked to the end of the hallway where there was guards and a golden door with the El Stag on it.

James Senjon: "Are you ready"

Oscarmayor: "That's what you would ask me before I went to go spar with Sunga"

The doors opened and waiting on the other side was the El family: Sunga El on his throne, Lois Lane on her throne and their children seated on the right of the King from oldest to youngest: Humza El, Kyle El and Kara El all wearing royal clothing and the colors of their house royal blue and gold.

Oscarmayor, Maximus, James and Brian walked close enough then bowed; Maximus and James took their place as the Hand and King's guard.

After a moment of silence the second youngest stood up and left as his mother called for him but he didn't answer.

Sunga: "You grew a beard"

Oscarmayor: "You ought to grow one if you would ever going to live in the North"

Sunga: "Well I am King now so you suppose to say your grace"

Oscarmayor: "Your grace and about that are you going to keep hiding behind those guards or are you going to come shake your brother of war hand"

Oscarmayor put out his hand.

Lois Lane: "The war is over, the King has no brothers of war"

Oscarmayor: "Then he has no friends, no mean of offence my grace but the all of his true brothers died on the field of battle, hiding in an castle and standing before him"

Lois Lane: "We actually just had a case with an old brother of war, does Bardock Green ring a bell"

Oscarmayor: "Of course he got his land for his duties in the fields"

Lois Lane: "He is rebelling against the crown"

Sunga: "Enough, I hate this shape talking back to another; move aside"

Sunga walked down the steps and dumped by his King's guard then grabbed the wrist of Oscarmayor like they used to do when they were equals.

Sunga: "It really is good to see you back, if Senjon was not already my hand then it would be you"

Lois Lane: "Who is the boy"

Oscarmayor: "Just a boy for now but I must talk with the King about his future"

Sunga: "But for now we need to have a feast of your return"

Oscarmayor looked down then back up at nothing.

Oscarmayor: "This is not my return I fear, can we please talk in private my grace"

Lois Lane: "Children leave"

The King's children then left the room.

Lois Lane: "There now talk"

Oscarmayor: "You remind me of my wife, always wanna be in control, in power, know everything…..my lady"

Lois Lane: "I am your Queen!"

Oscarmayor handed Sunga the latter and Sunga read it.

Sunga: "A secret wedding, what of it"

Oscarmayor then looked straight into Sunga's eyes.

Oscarmayor: "It's the proof that you aren't the true King"

Lois Lane: "Kill the rebel and protect your King!"

Maximus: "Wait just listen to what he has to say"

Maximus stood in front of the King's guard holding onto his sword handle and Sunga put his hand up to tell them to back off and then Sunga ripped the paper.

Sunga: "There go your proof"

Oscarmayor: "Predictably, I have a thousand other copy's being made in the North"

Sunga: "Err OK then who is the rightful King, King Richard died"

James Senjon: "And when he did, both of your fathers and myself keep his secret, I am truly sorry my King"

Oscarmayor: "And this boy is there son, Brian Hamilton"

Lois Lane: "Who son?"

Maximus: "Our sister"

Lois Lane: "Then he is not my sister's, she and King Richard had blonde hair"

Maximus: "His hair was died"

Lois Lane: "Lies my King, we should summon my father at once"

Oscarmayor: "But I don't want to dethrone him, I have an proposal; Brian is 10 and not of age yet so someone would need to be King in his stead but when he does come of age then you would have to step down"

Sunga: "And what am I suppose to tell my son that he would be king one day?"

Oscarmayor: "You have two sons, your eldest son looks intelligent to be the Lord of Chastely Rock since Lord Samuel Lane son Maximus is on King's guard so he can have no lands and your other son can take command of the El legions"

Lois Lane: "And our daughter"

Oscarmayor: "Well once she and Brian become of age then they shall get married and she will become Queen"

Sunga: "How would I know he won't become his uncle?"

Oscarmayor: "Because he father was called the righteous and brave, he was taught by me and he will be warded under you when I leave back to the North"

Sunga: "(Chuckle) Well how could I refuse"

Lois Lane: "Because you are under control"

Sunga: "No I will do it right this time, I will accepted your proposal; you are a wise friend, I guess you did listen to Senjon all those years back"

Oscarmayor looked down at Brian and smiled, the next day court was in session.

Sunga: "Come forth Braddock Green"

Braddock Green came forth with four of his men behind him armed with crossbows, swords and bow and arrows but Braddock Green was a big strong man with no weapon and wearing a sword inside a tree sigil.

James Senjon: "You do know it is forbidden to take weapons to court"

Braddock Green: "A lot of people hate me, I am just taking precautions; but don't worry I am with no weapon because as my old commander would say if you bring a weapon then your only intention is to use it, I come in peace after the King sent that old man, that killed most of my brothers on the Trident and I could have killed him and the men he was with but instead I came to see what my old commander became as a King"

Sunga: "And so?"

Braddock Green: "I think you do better as an conquer than a ruler, you gone soft, you hide behind your guards, you hide behind a Lioness skirt and in the end the Lions will rip off your balls like it did to this city and maybe you are smart enough to have two eyes behind your back but when you try to protect your kingdom from the Lanes


End file.
